


Blue Jay and a very protective (evil) Lena Luthor

by Chaotic_Good_And_I



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, its cringey, this is just a self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Good_And_I/pseuds/Chaotic_Good_And_I
Summary: Blue Jay (her full name is Bella James) is an eighteen year old superhero who's new in town. Lena Luthor is very intrigued and protective of the hero. She might kidnap her or something. im not sure yet, feel free to comment ideas.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Blue Jay and a very protective (evil) Lena Luthor

Lena softly closed her laptop and sighed. She knew that her city's new hero, Blue Jay, was inexperienced but that interview with CatCo just solidified her opinion. CatCo loved heroes, they always painted them as shining angels who could save the world with a smile, but even they couldn't portray Blue Jay as anything but awkward. Lena cringed thinking to a part of the interview:  
...  
"Blue Jay! Congratulations! Your earth powers have grown so much in the last few weeks. Just a few weeks ago you could only fight villains with water powers and air abilities, now that you've mastered fire as well, you only have one element to go! How does it feel?" The reporter shoved a microphone into the hero's masked face and smiled widely, probably proud to have trapped the hero into a conversation. Very few reporters had been able to catch up to them after a heroic act, before they let the wind swoop up and fly them through the sky.

"Oh um, ya, its pretty cool, but like you know fires pretty dangerous. So I'm gonna have to be very careful with it. Ya..." Blue Jay looked around uncomfortably and put the microphone back in the hands of the reporter. The woman's smile faltered before she tried to save the moment as Blue Jay let the wind sweep her up and fly her through the sky. 

"What a responsible hero! Back to you Rick!"  
...  


Lena had wanted to laugh when she first saw this interview, even if she noted that it was much better than Blue Jay's first ever interview. That was what initially drew Lena's attention to the young, she assumed she was pretty young based on the answers to her interviews, hero. She had stumbled over her words and quickly announced how she was gonna try to stop all the small villains in the city. Lena was still shocked that a superhero of all people could be so insecure as to explain that she 'wasn't ready to fight anyone big because her powers were new, but that she'd try her best to stop muggings'. 

  


That had been very surprising to the beautiful Miss Luthor who had assumed that Blue Jay would be like every other hero the city had seen in the past years, self righteous and/or arrogant. National City had seen quite a few wannabe heroes since Supergirl had needed to leave the planet and rescue some galaxy or another. 

  
  


Lena had been terribly bored since her nemesis left the universe and Blue Jay just seemed so cute and naive. So why not distract herself from the disappointment Supergirl had caused by finding a new nemesis. That being said Lena knew that Blue Jay was small potatoes compared to the usual bozos she fought. Her alter ego would need to think up some explanation for the media as to why she was suddenly battling and bantering with a newbie hero. 

  
  


It was all settled in Lena's mind, that she would meet Blue Jay in person and see if she was quite as interesting as she seemed.


End file.
